


So Very Bad

by retribution



Category: Free!
Genre: Bondage and Discipline, Collars, Doggy Style, M/M, Master/Pet, lmao kill me now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:36:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4289220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retribution/pseuds/retribution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mini fic fills for saso 2k15- chapter one: Sousuke/Momo petplay as requested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Very Bad

“Do you want to be a good boy now, Momotarou?” Sousuke growled, yanking the leash in his hand gently. 

Momotarou squirmed on the sheets, wincing at the tug on the collar around his throat.  He tried to pull away as much as he could, determined willful disobedience until the end, but Sousuke had the leash tightly looped around his fingers, and he could not shift more than a few centimeters.  Thwarted, Momotarou pouted, glancing off to the side when Sousuke reached down to squeeze his cheeks in one broad hand.

“What was that?”

“…Sousuke-senpai, I want you, please…” Momotarou whined softly, trying to free himself from the grip around face and throat.

“Very well.  Stay, boy.”  Sousuke repeated himself once more, sharply, and Momotarou finally dropped his hands to the bed and stilled, nervously silent.  Casting a hungry glance over that slim naked body, tanned golden brown, glistening ripe and ready for the taking, Sousuke savored this brief rare victory, as he did every time he could get Momotarou to be quiet for more than a few minutes.

“Good,” he murmured, before rewarding Momotarou with a rough, deep kiss.  Sousuke made his way down Momotarou’s throat, tongue swiping over his collarbones, lingering over his nipples, biting down slightly whenever Momotarou made a noise louder than a stifled groan.  They were still in the dorms after all, taking the opportunity for privacy after Rin left to go home for the weekend.

Momotarou’s fingers began to clutch at Sousuke’s cropped hair now, while Sousuke placed more open-mouthed kisses over his hipbones and on the insides of his thighs.  He was panting, keening softly in anticipation and arousal, his bony hips thrusting up even against Sousuke’s hand holding him down.

“S-sousuke-senpai!” he cried out, unable to keep silent any longer.

Frowning, Sousuke stopped to reach out and smack him on the side of the thigh, not too hard, just enough to make a satisfying slap.  This far in, Momotarou should still remember that he was not to speak unless spoken to, and not until after both of them had come.  Perhaps a little less indulgence, and little more discipline would be required.

“Turn over, Momo.”  To his surprise, Momotarou did not move, other than the shallow rise and fall of his chest, and Sousuke realized just then how lost he was in his lust for this maddening boy.  “I mean, roll over, boy,” he corrected himself, flushed crimson.

With the leash let out a little more, Momotarou could turn to his stomach, and he planted his knees on the bed, his ass on display for his senior.  He glanced over his shoulder to Sousuke, golden eyes bright with desire, his lower lip worried red, but his flushed sweet face brimming over with earnest admiration.

“Good boy,” Sousuke kept muttering, as he let go of the leash, his hastily lubed fingers now working at Momotarou thoroughly, stretching him with familiarity after a handful of these “training sessions.”  With each hitched breath and muffled gasp from Momotarou, Sousuke would pause, kissing Momotarou on his exposed back, calming soothing ones now, before eventually continuing.  His own cock dripping all over the sheets, still Sousuke reined himself back from advancing, until he was certain Momotarou could take him. 

Sousuke’s patience was worth it, and to at last plunge into that hot tightness was bliss beyond compare.  Reaching down to wrap fingers of one hand over Momotarou’s, he helped the boy stroke himself off, yet never relenting his fervent thrusts.   To hear the clink of the leash against the collar ring with each movement only drove him faster to completion.  Sinking his teeth into a skinny shoulder suddenly, Sousuke came seconds after Momotarou, his lengthy pleasured groan a bass tone compared to Momotarou’s higher pitched sob of release.  Even after Momotarou flopped onto the soiled sheets, Sousuke continued moving into him, just to admire how it looked, his cock as it went in and then out of that ass that fit so perfectly in his hands, only slowing after he felt the last of the pleasure ebb away.  Then he pulled out with a wet squelching sound, collapsed onto his back, sucking in air.  Beside him, Momotarou curled into his arms, wrapping his legs around Sousuke’s hips and nuzzling his cheek with his own with his usual energy.

“Sousuke-senpai!  How was that?  Was I good?” Momotarou asked, as if they both hadn’t just come less than two minutes ago.

Of course he was good, Sousuke thought dryly, better than good, granted in his own very bad way.  “Yes, you are doing so much better, Momotarou,” Sousuke assured him, mostly to get him stop nuzzling him so excitedly.

“Yeah!!!” Momotarou whispered happily, his eyes crinkling shut, and Sousuke could not resist the urge to cover his face with kisses, until he started to laugh, and Sousuke had to laugh, too.

“Senpai, senpai… is this okay?” he asked, sometime after they had quieted and began dozing off, the built up tension of the week sated, at least for now.

“I’ll change the sheets before Rin gets back,” Sousuke replied with a yawn.

“No, I was saying, is all of this all right?  You and me?  Doing these things?”

Opening his eyes, Sousuke glanced at Momotarou’s face, searching.  Did he not want to do it anymore?  Did he decide he would rather chase after Gou instead?  Sousuke could not form an answer for a few minutes, but Momotarou was still watching him, absolutely trusting in his wild, foolish way.

“I… want it to be right.  To me, nothing feels more right.”  Even if these play times started as a way to entertain himself through the lonely weekends, to dampen the heat in his loins that Momotarou and his weirdly charming antics always seemed to stoke, to give the boy some much needed release along with a healthy serving of discipline training… Sousuke grew to cherish the ironic calm that resulted from  from after this sort of activity with Momotarou.  With a fond look, Sousuke cradled the back Momotarou’s skull with his hand and kissed him on the mouth.  “What do you think?”

“I like this,” Momotarou declared with a decisive nod.  “Because I like you, Sousuke-senpai.  And… even after I become a good boy for you, can we still…?”

Letting out a breath that he did not know he was holding, Sousuke nodded, smiling.  “Any time, Momotarou.”

“Like… what about now?”

“…What.”

**Author's Note:**

> I went straight into an explicit fic fill for a kink I'm not familiar with for 2 characters I still haven't gotten the hang of, and it shows! I just couldn't resist Soumomo... I tried to keep this sexy and not funny, but umm... Momo as a Shiba Inu? I only know of one person with a Shiba, but the only words to describe a Shiba is "so bad," "very bad," and often "so very bad." Pretty much the antithesis of what you need for petplay, I'm assuming???
> 
> Anyway... y'all probably don't want me to write any more sexy fills, but sorry, this is just the beginning...


End file.
